Superhuman
by Burning Minatu
Summary: An AU. Drosselmeyer, the mad scientist, inserted a special type of DNA into four different people. How will it effect them and their futures? Will they be able to find a way to pretend to be normal and fit in? What exactly happened all those years ago? *There will be some romance, but not until later... XD That is for me to know and for you to find out.*
1. Prologue

**Hello there readers! My name is Minatu-chan~! This story only uses the characters from Princess Tutu, which I do not own~! I hope you enjoy~!  
><strong>

Prologue

They were not born that way. I, the man scientist, called Drosselmeyer made them that way. They cannot escape their fate. I gave them these powers for a reason, which started as a simple accident. Now I know I cannot let the four of them escape it all. The four have genetically enhanced abilities that they thought were not even possible. The four test subjects are all extremely different: Rue, Muto, Fakir and Ahiru. All of them are different because of my experiment.

One of which has simply tried to fit in from day one, but I'll never allow her to now. She has a certain trait that'll make it impossible for her. The other two thrive on attention and the fourth is simply a loner. Four very different characters that will be brought together by one thing. Their new ability.

It is a part of them now and they'll be unable to escape it. They grew up with it, and now on their sixteenth birthdays, the power will awaken. It will no longer be dormant. I cannot wait to see how the four handle this sudden change in their lives. They'll be ruined. It shall be the most interesting and humorous thing I have seen in many years. They cannot be happy with me if they were ever to find out that I had done it to them. They'd try to get me to remove their powers, but their life force is attached to it. How ironic!

This is most exciting. It will be the biggest scientific break through I've had in years! I've waited so long for this day! This glorious day! I cannot help but thank the fates for sending me that asteroid all those years ago. I took the four as newborns and inserted the scraps of DNA from it. They will be most surprised. I cannot be more excited about how their bodies will react to the awakening of the DNA. They will be most surprised, but even more so scared on how they should handle it.

What will happen to our four heroes?

**Well that's my Prologue!**

**Ahiru: What the heck did you do to us?**

**Me: Well, I...**

**Fakir: You made us weird didn't you?**

**Me: Well, that's a wrap! See you guys next time... before the rest of them can start protesting... -.-"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there, Audience~! I do not own Princess Tutu! Happy reading~!**

Chapter 1

Ahiru rolled out of bed, yawning loudly. Her long strawberry blond hair floating about her. She rubbed her eyes, letting out a small sigh.

"AHIRU! ARE YOU UP YET?" her friend, Pike, called. The tiny strawberry blond looked over at the door.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed and quickly got dressed. Pike and Lillie laughed outside the door.

"Poor, cute, little Ahiru... Never waking up early," Lillie sighed. Pike rolled her eyes, easily picking up on Lillie's sarcasm. Ahiru burst out of her room, her hair tied back into a messy braid. She ran after her two friends hurriedly. They walked into their ballet class, and Mr. Cat looked at them with a horrified expression.

"Don't be late again... or I'll have you marry me," Mr. Cat threatened. Ahiru looked horrified, and Pike clasped her hands over her mouth. Lillie frowned unhappily.

"Oh, don't mind her... She's just so clumsy and useless," Lillie sighed. Mr. Cat ignored them and began class. Ahiru held onto the bar, moving her feet into first position, heels together, toes in opposite directions. She moved slower through all the positions. Mr. Cat became irritated with Ahiru's lack of talent.

"Ahiru... If you don't show more talent, I'll have you marry me," he said. Ahiru bit her lip and began to move faster. Lillie laughed softly in amusement.

After their classes, the three girls walked out, thoroughly exhausted. Ahiru was dragging her feet miserably. She stared at the ground in front of her tiredly. Lillie and Pike talked amongst themselves. A sudden realization went across Ahiru's face.

"Ahh! I left my shoes!" she gasped and went running back to the practice room she'd been in a few minutes ago. She ran in and a boy with dark hair was inside practicing. He was extremely good at ballet, and she froze in shock. He looked up at her, his dark green eyes showing surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She bit her lip nervously.

"Well, I just came to get my shoes... Sorry!" she said and grabbed the dirty ballet slippers. She ran out of the room feeling like a total scatter brain. She fell straight on her face as soon as she got outside of the room.

"Oww..." she muttered, rubbing her nose lightly. She sat on her feet. She slowly gathered herself and walked down the hall. She looked at her dirty slippers and thought about how bad a dancer she was.

"I should really practice more," she whispered to herself. She walked to the girls' dorms and went to the attic where her room was. She fell back onto her bed, "Tomorrow is my birthday, but I don't even feel sixteen... I really am such a failure in ballet..." She undid her hair from the braid, and it fell onto her shoulders and light waves. She walked over to the window and stared out at the flying birds. They were so graceful, she wished she was less like a duck. Her long hair hung out the window, fluttering in the light spring wind. There was always nice weather all year round.

She sighed softly. She noticed the dark haired boy leaving the school building. It looked like he looked up at her. She quickly returned her gaze to the birds in surprise. She wondered who that boy was. She'd never seen him before. She thought of Muto with a small smile on her face. He was so handsome and such a good dancer, but he was also dating Rue. Rue was perfect for him though... She reached her hand out and a bird landed in it, twittering happily. She smiled at it.

"Hello little bird," she said softly.

"Hello~! You're birthday is tomorrow, right~?" the little bird replied. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Woah! You can talk!" she gasped. The bird little out a sing-song laugh.

"No, you can just understand because you're almost sixteen~! You're a shifter~!" the bird sang in reply.

"N-no I'm not..." Ahiru stuttered in disbelief. The bird shook its head lightly.

"You are," he replied, "I've got to go now~!" Then he jumped off her hand and flew away. She watched after it in disbelief.

"I must be going crazy," she said sinking to her knees on the floor. She slowly walked to the bathroom and took a shower before finally going to bed.

***O***

Ahiru woke up rather early the next morning. She got dressed and tied her hair in a much neater braid before leaving to the school building. Since she was so early, she practiced ballet. It seemed like she'd gotten more graceful over night. She did perfect plies. She also preformed graceful pirouettes. She was amazed with herself.

"Ahiru?" Pike gasped in surprise. At the sound of her name, the strawberry blond lost her concentration and fell over.

"Ahh!" she cried. Lillie laughed in amusement.

"My, my... Our little Ahiru can't even keep her focus," she commented. Ahiru looked up at her with a nervous smile.

"At this rate, you might just get your pointe shoes," Pike said. Ahiru blushed in surprise.

"No way! You guys are better than I am, and you don't even have your shoes yet!" Ahiru replied shaking her head.

"Well, you were doing better than me just then," Lillie giggled. She was occasionally nice. Ahiru stood quickly, staring at her feet.

"I'm no where near good," she whispered, dismissing their compliments. Pike rolled her eyes and Lillie smiled.

"Aww! Ahiru, you're so sweet!" she cried, hugging the strawberry blond. Ahiru looked at her in shock. Slowly, the other girls came into the practice room. Finally, Mr. Cat waltzed in.

"Ahh... I see everyone is here on time. Too bad," he commented. Then he started class. Ahiru was surprised that she could keep up with all the other girls, as well as move faster. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, deciding it was birthday luck.

"Okay girls! Today you all will be getting your pointe shoes, because it seems you are ready," Mr. Cat announced. All the girls gasped and looked at each other in pure joy. Ahiru sighed, _I'll definitely have to practice tonight. _Mr. Cat began handing everyone pointe shoes. He grimaced when he gave them to Ahiru, who frowned at them.

"Aww~! Ahiru's imagining how many ways those shoes can kill her~!" Lillie cooed. Pike glared at her. Ahiru slipped them on slowly. They felt so natural on her feet. She tied them as Mr. Cat instructed, and prepared for humiliation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I have finally gotten around to writing a new chapter! I'm so proud of myself… I've been so moody lately. I burned my right hand pretty good too… Gosh I'm so clumsy sometimes. I don't own the cast of Princess Tutu and Happy Reading! **

Chapter 2

Well, now that Ahiru had gotten past the embarrassment of dancing in pointe in front of all the other students, she went to practice her pointe. Though she had done better than most, the ones, which could glide naturally in it, had made fun of her. Ahiru slid the pointe shoes onto her thin feet. She wrapped the ribbons methodically. Her blue eyes moving over every bit done, double checking her work. She touched the bar, and lifted herself into pointe. She began to go through all the positions, trying to get the hang of it.

*O*

Meanwhile, Rue and Mytho were leaving the advanced ballet practice that lasted a lot longer than the basic class. Rue looked at her boyfriend, love written in her brown eyes. Mytho smiled back kindly, taking Rue's free hand in his. Fakir walked out of the building a few minutes after them. He observed them with a vaguely disturbed expression. How had the white haired guy even end up as his room mate?

A tiny girl with strawberry blonde hair left the building slowly. She seemed tired. Fakir could tell she was from the basic class, which was the class below his. What was she doing out so late? She tripped on the first step, and Fakir ran over to catch her. Those marble steps could really hurt you. She fell right into his arms. She was even smaller up close. She gasped in surprise as he set her on her feet.

"I'm sorry!" she cried apologizing to him, "I didn't mean to trouble anyone!"

"You're fine," he replied, being strangely nice. The girl kind of needed it, since she just embarrassed herself in front of the entire advanced class.

"No… I just embarrassed myself more!" she whispered. He laughed lightly at her comment.

"You've already embarrassed yourself once before?" he asked lightly, lowering his voice slightly to make their conversation basically simply for each other to hear.

"I'm not talking about it," she said looking away and blushing slightly. She saw Rue and Mytho laughing softly. She felt her heart sink into her stomach, her face only growing redder from embarrassment.

"I guess I'll see you around," Fakir told her. She looked at him in surprise, why would he want to see her again.

"O-okay…" she breathed, "See you…" He waved and walked off toward the boys' dorms. Ahiru walked into the clock tower, afraid of seeing anyone else laughing at her. She ran up the stairs, all the way to the top. She stood in the open window around the bell. She looked out the window, standing near the edge. Anyone would see this as dangerous and idiotic of her to do, but she dismissed the thoughts. Ahiru knew someone would see her eventually and freak out thinking she was going to kill herself. The breeze that blew through made Ahiru feel like she was flying. A small smile spread across her lips as she spread her arms out.

*O*

Fakir looked up at the clock tower like he did every night, but this time he saw someone within it. A girl with long, strawberry pink hair stood in the small window. He recognized it as the girl he'd talked to earlier. He stared at her, wondering what she was doing. Then he realized that she might be considering jumping. He ran out of his room, past the returning Mytho. He ran up the clock tower's stairs as fast as he could. He entered the room to see that she was gone.

*O*

Ahiru had stood in the window, when a sudden, strong burst of wind hit her. She went tumbling back into the bell. The bell didn't budge, but everything shrunk around her as fear grew in her heart. She saw her clothes in a pile around herself.

"Brriii!" she sang in surprise. Wait – sang? She tried to untangle herself from the clothing. She wasn't human anymore, that much was clear. She finally got out and hopped forward. She looked around and saw the dark haired boy from before. She looked at herself in the bell. She still had her eyes, but now she was a smallish hawk. Instead of piercing yellow eyes, she had nervous blue ones. That was the only reason she even recognized herself.

"Brii?" she twittered looking at him. He stared back at her in shock. She hopped toward him, wondering if he'd recognize her. She spread her wings as a gust of wind came through the tower again. She could feel her body tensing, preparing to take off, but she didn't know how to. She flapped her wings, beginning to lift, but she quickly fell back to the ground. She felt a sharp pain in one of her wings.

"BRI!" she cried in pain. The dark haired boy lifted her in his hands gently. There was a large cut on her left wing. She looked up at him; his eyes were full of concern. He carried her out of the bell tower and to the boys' dorm. Now she was freaking out. She couldn't go in there.

"BRII!" she called, flapping her wings, ignoring the pain. She lifted up out of his hands, only to begin to fall toward the ground. Luckily for her, he caught her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him, trying to portray her fear. He didn't seem to notice and he took her into the building. She felt so confined within the building. Her bird instincts screamed at her to get out of confinement.

"Bri!" she cawed, frightened. He ran a hand over her feathers bringing her into a room with a large window. She instantly calmed at the sight of it. He wrapped her hurt wing up, and she noticed Mytho enter the room. She jumped in surprise.

"Fakir, what are you doing?" he asked, his amber eyes widening in surprise. The color drained from his face, due to the fact that he did not like birds. The bird stared up at him, not moving.

"The bird's hurt. I'm just helping it," Fakir told him in reply. Ahiru looked up at Fakir. He was such a nice person. He'd helped her twice now.

"Why would you help such a vile creature?" Mytho inquired, glaring at her now.

"Bri!" she twittered, jumping back from him, landing in Fakir's lap. Fakir seemed just as surprised as she was.

"I didn't know you hated birds," he commented. Mytho crossed his arms.

"Just don't let it near me," he said and dismissed Ahiru. She climbed out of Fakir's lap and climbed onto the window sill. She stared out at the sky. She wanted to be out there. Her mind acted as if she were a bird. She felt extremely hurt by Mytho's dislike of her. She wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Bri…" she called half-heartedly. She wished that Mytho hadn't been so mean. It had completely broken her heart. Fakir lifted her into a makeshift bird cage after a little while.

"Bri!" she cried as he picked her up. He chuckled softly, running a hand over her feathers before placing her within the prison. She stared at him sadly as he shut it. It was rather large, but it still felt confined. She fell asleep within it and waited for the next day. When she woke up, she was still a bird. It was around midday and the room was completely empty. She immediately felt lonely.

"Bri?" she sang softly, wondering if it was possible for someone to hear her. She was hungry now too. She glanced around her and saw a small tray of birdseed and water. She decided that it would have to do and ate some of the bird seed. She found herself full rather quickly. She looked around when she heard a banging sound. Then Mytho burst into the room. He was growling angrily.

"Bri!" she cried when he came toward her cage.

"I barely got any sleep because of you!" he growled. He opened the window and grabbed her, "Just fly away already!" He pushed her out the window.

"BRRIII!" she cried, flapping her good wing, for the other was strapped to her body to help it heal. She saw Fakir come running to catch her.

"BRII!" she cawed, still trying to slow her fall. He slid across the dirt in order to catch her. He looked up at Mytho, glaring.

"You could've killed her!" Fakir yelled. She stared up at him; he was fuming. Mytho didn't reply; he simply disappeared in the room. Fakir brought her back up into the room. Ahiru sat in the cage as the two boys got into a fight. Finally, it ended with Mytho stopping out of the room.

"Bri?" she twittered, looking at him worriedly. She was scared of Mytho now that he'd tried to kill her. Ahiru jumped out of her cage and onto Fakir's desk. She perched next to his glass of water. He stared at the sheet of paper blankly. Ahiru looked over at what he was writing, but he wasn't. It was a drawing… of her as a human. (AN: Oh, that's awkward…lol.) She stared at it curiously. He reached for his water, but jumped back in surprise when he noticed Ahiru staring at the picture. The glass was knocked over and the water was poured on Ahiru. She squaked and fell off the desk. She transformed back into a human and Fakir turned bright red. He removed his shirt and threw at her, averting his eyes. She pulled it on, covering herself. Her cheeks were bright red in embarrassment. She looked up at him, still blushing.

"How were you a bird?" he asked, still bright red.

"I… I don't know," she replied. She held the hem of the shirt in her hands loosely. She stared at him innocently and she looked outside, only to notice nothing was moving. It seemed that time had stopped.

**Please Review~! :D Reviews are very much appreciated, they normally get me to write more… Unless you're hypocritical of course… Eh, whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed typing it~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello there~ I've finally had a little bit of inspiration for this story! So I'm updating! I hope I haven't lost any of my faithful readers... It would be so sad... I promise to update a bunch! ^.^**

**Anyways, I do NOT own Princess Tutu.  
><strong>

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

Chapter 3

Ahiru stared in disbelief as the leaves refused to fall, and realization washed over her.

"You... stopped the movement of time," she said, looking up at Fakir. He turned away from her slightly.

"Just hurry to your dorm... I can't hold it forever," he replied. Ahiru jumped up and dashed out of the boy's dormitory and to the girl's. She climbed the stairs as fast as she could until she finally found herself, safe, within her room, panting loudly. She looked out her window and waved at Fakir who released the flow of time. She jumped in surprise as someone banged on her door.

"AHIRU!" she heard Pike's undeniable voice yell through the door. Ahiru squeaked in surprise before replying.

"Y-yes?" she whispered to the door, locking it for safe measure.

"Where were you today?" Lillie asked, "Class is much more boring without our little failure~" She heard Pike sigh.

"I felt... sick," Ahiru replied slowly. She feigned a loud, painful-sounding cough, "I'll be back in class tomorrow." Lillie giggled.

"Okay, we'll leave you to rest," Pike said and she listened as the two's footsteps faded away. Ahiru let out a sigh of relief. They'd definitely tell Mr. Cat her excuse. Ahiru fell back onto her bed, exhausted. The day's happenings had worn her out though she was bored most of the day.

*O*

Rue sat in her pale blue colored room, humming a soft tune. She didn't have a room mate; she'd made sure of that at the beginning of the year when she established herself as the best dancer in the school... at least the best _female _dancer. Rue placed her red pointe shoes on the dresser, smiling softly to herself. A wonderful dancer such as herself only deserved the best which was Mytho.

She continued to hum as she changed into a pretty nightgown that complimented her figure. Then removed the hair tie from her long, raven hair.

It was, however, saddening that the boy, _Fakir_, had managed to be on the same level of mastery as her and Mytho. It upset her greatly to discover that that... _commoner_ had managed to do as well as them. Then there was that lower class girl, who'd embarrassed herself just a few days ago. How did such a _failure_ even enter their school? Oh, how Rue hated that little strawberry blonde twit. She was so incredibly annoying, even though Rue had never spoken to her. She believed she didn't have to. She just _knew_.

Rue sat down on her bed, abruptly ending the tune she had been humming. She was so thankful that she didn't have to share a room with anyone. That, could've gone terribly. She hated having to share anything. She shouldn't have to, and Rue made sure of that. She sighed and lay down, allowing herself to drift into a soothing slumber. She would find ways to defile the two pieces of work's lives. She would find away... very, _very_ soon.

*O*

Rue left her room early that morning and wandered into the elite class that she often practiced with, though none of them had talent that could match up to her own... really. There was only Mytho... and, and that disgrace. How dare the other males let him beat them! How dare they! Just the thought of this pissed her off to no end.

Rue fluffed out her wavy hair, pushing all of this behind her. She had to appear composed before all of the other students. She wanted them to worship her and grovel at her feet. Rue deserved it. She was, better than all of them and richer.

"Oh, hello Rue," one girl said, smiling at Rue. Rue smiled back.

"Hello, Minnie," she replied easily. Rue had to always appear amiable and altruistic, despite what she truly felt toward all of the lower lives. She was better than all of them. They did not deserve her attention. Only Mytho did. He was a man worthy of her attention and love. He was so very worthy.

"Mytho!" Rue called, dismissing Minnie with an easy greeting to Mytho. She'd much rather talk to her boyfriend anyway. The white haired boy strode up to her, a gentle smile gracing his pale face. Rue hugged him, kissing his cheek lightly. Mytho happily returned her hug.

"Good morning, Rue," he said good natured-ly. Rue was so very happy to see that the low life was not with her boyfriend. She hated that Mytho had to share a room with that commoner. What a terrible thing he had to suffer with every day. She just couldn't understand how he managed not to kill the thing.

**Well, there's a little bit of insight into my character that we will be following a bit. Rue is not our main character however... She's just that painfully annoying character that I just love to write about! She complains a lot too~**

**Please Review! I kind of want to hear some opinions. I don't care if you anon and flame... That would be your opinion, now wouldn't it? I've gotten several warnings anyway... so, I'm prepared! Now, aren't we glad I don't care. Gah, it's an AU.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I barely managed to type the first paragraph, but with a little help from TheSilentWhisper, I got you guys a chapter. I've been going through some serious writer's block lately... Anyways, I know one scene I want to do later in the story, but that doesn't help me get there! AGHHH! Stupid brain! Stop planning ahead! You're making this harder on me! D:**

**Well, I'd like to thank two special people who have reviewed my story three times each!  
><strong>

**Pichicha123  
><strong>

**And  
><strong>

**seqka711  
><strong>

**Those two are AMAZING~! Expecially seqka711, who is helping me with some things in this story~! XD This is my second most reviewed story... The most having 10 reviews, c'mon guys! We're only 3 short! We can do it!  
><strong>

**Enough of my ranting...  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Princess Tutu, just this awesome plot line! :D  
><strong>

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

Chapter 4

Rue was about halfway through class and was doing fabulously. She was by far exceeding all the other dancers in her quick and easy movements. She smiled brilliantly at all of them, knowing that she was outshining them easily, and she loved it. Rue spun quickly to the tune and the entire room went black. She gasped in surprise and glanced around.

"Mytho?" she called nervously. Where was she, and what was going on? Rue slowly stood up, realizing she had fallen to her knees. She looked around, and slowly the eerie shapes of trees began to stand out to her.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, trying to ignore the endless pounding of her heart. No reply came as she stood in silence in the middle of the forest. Tears sprung up into her crimson colored eyes as she looked around. Rue was scared, scared like never before because she was all alone with no one to even help her find her way home. She slowly began to walk forward, the undergrowth soiling her beautiful, red pointe shoes. Rue came to a misted over pond, and the forest had grown a bit cooler. She could see much better though.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Rue called, not wanting to let go of her hope that someone else was there in the forest. Someone who could help her find her way back to the academy.

"Hello, Rue," a man with long white hair said. He was dressed in a colorful coat and wore the strangest feathered headdress. Rue stared at him with wide eyes and fear.

"H-how do you know my name? And... Who are you?" she gasped, backing away from the strange, creepy man who had seemed to appear from literally no where.

"My name is Dr. Drosselmeyer, and you, my dear, are the daughter to my friend, Dr. Raven, who is also your father," the man said.

"My father? But... he died many years ago," Rue replied in disbelief. She couldn't trust this man. He was strange, besides, everyone knew who her father was. He was a very famous doctor and brought a lot of money to the Raven family.

"I know. It was such a sad time, since we were so close to... finishing our _experiment_ together," Dr. Drosselmeyer sighed, seeming deeply upset by her father's death. Rue eyed him nervously. Dr. Raven had always told her to never trust strangers. What if this man was a pedophile? _Eww!_ She was not going to let that old man anywhere near her! She was too high class for her.

"Well, can you tell me how to get back to the academy?" Rue asked, still watching the elderly man's every move. The man brought out a cup of tea and sipped it quietly.

"Hmm... That's quite a ways from here. I wonder... How exactly did you get here?" Dr. Drosselmeyer asked before taking yet another sip of tea from the white cup. Rue glared at him, but decided to answer truthfully. She'd probably never see the man again anyway.

"I'm not sure... Now will you tell me how to get back?" she questioned harshly, placing her hands upon her hips and glaring at him. Dr. Drosselmeyer seemed unfazed by her actions.

"Just follow that path there. Eventually you should renter the city, and you'll be able to see the academy from there," he answered helpfully. Rue gasped at the sight of the path that had appeared beneath her feet.

"Umm... Thank you, I guess," she said and began to walk away. The man didn't move before he replied, saying, "I believe you teleported... you might want to think of a place you'd like to go next time you do that." Rue glanced back at him from over her shoulder.

"Sure... Crazy, old man..." she muttered sarcastically. She didn't believe one word of what the man had just told her. He was just insane. _Teleporting?_ That's impossible!

When Rue finally showed back up at the academy, several girls, including the one called Minnie, ran up to her.

"Oh, Rue! Where have you been?"

"We were all so worried about you?"

"Oh my! What happened? You're covered in dirt!"

"Would you like to borrow my pointe shoes until you can replace those?"

"How did you get out of class so quickly?"

"Are you alright?" Rue basked in all of the attention for a moment before bringing up her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer your questions right now... I'm so very tired, and I seemed to have gotten myself lost earlier," Rue sighed and walked into the girl's dormitory quickly. She didn't feel the need to answer those girls' questions anyway. She truly was tired though. She went into her room, letting a soft sigh escape her lips.

"Today was exhausting!" she cried, removing her shoes and dumping them into the trash can. She was so glad that she had four or so extra pairs of pointe shoes. She wouldn't have to borrow any. What would that do to her fashion sense? Rue looked out the window after she'd changed into normal clothing and spotted Mytho hanging out beneath a tree. She smiled slightly and ran out to greet him.

"Mytho!" she called, waving her hand high in the air. The boy looked up at her and smiled, his amber eyes glistening in relief.

"Rue! I'm so glad you're okay!" he said, standing and hugging her. Rue smiled brightly, hugging him back.

"Oh, Mytho! I'm glad too..." she sighed, hanging onto him. He didn't let go because she hadn't yet.

"What's wrong, Rue?" he asked her, staring into her warm, red eyes.

"Oh, I found myself in this forest suddenly and I was completely lost. Then this man appeared and seemed to know my father. He was crazy, Mytho, and I think he was a pedophile too! He looked at me in this... _way_! I was so scared, Mytho!" she cried, tears suddenly being released from their hold within her. Mytho hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Rue... I'm here now. I'll protect you..." he replied, holding her tightly to him. All of what she'd said frightened him. Both Fakir and him had noticed when Rue had suddenly disappeared in the middle of the class, but everyone else had not. They'd thought she'd walked out to go to the bathroom or something. Mytho had saw her literally disappear in front of the entire class. How had they not noticed? What was going on? And why had Fakir's bird been released before its wing had healed...? So many questions were running through Mytho's mind in that moment, but most of all, he was worried. Worried about Rue.

**You know... Only awesome people review~ XD I'll keep writing this anyway, but I still like to get feedback. It's helpful as long as it's constructive criticism. If you flame people, you don't help their story at all. Your just pointing out how some COULD dislike the story. I would like for you to explain how I could IMPROVE so that you would like it more. Or of course go, "Hey! This is really good! Keep writing!" That makes me happy too. Just to know you're there, reading it and loving it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! A little thanks to my reviewers:**

**Pichicha123  
><strong>

**seqka711  
><strong>

**Fakiru 4 Ever  
><strong>

**JMichellex  
><strong>

**You guys are awesome~ ((ya know, cuz you've reviewed at least once. Some of you though are over achievers, hint, hint))  
><strong>

**AND, _Disclaimer ((I almost forgot this, bad Minatu-chan, baaadddd))_- I don't own Princess Tutu! :)  
><strong>

**I can't believe I actually had time to post a chapter so early today! I even found my PS2 and Final Fantasy XII, so I've just been all kinds of lucky today!  
><strong>

**Oh, and I've also gotten over my writer's block. This chapter is actually a plot developer chapter! YAY!  
><strong>

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Ahiru smiled when she looked out the window to breath in the cool, October air. The leaves were tinged with a warm red and a blazing orange. This was her favorite time of the year, autumn. It was amazingly beautiful out, and it was just the right temperature outside to feel cool, but not cold. It was quite refreshing.

Ahiru changed into her school clothes and went bounding out the door, almost running into Pike and Lillie, who'd come to wake her up as they usually did. The strawberry blonde girl smiled at her ginger and blonde best friends before skipping down the hall.

"Aw! Our little Ahiru is so happy today! I wonder if she's trying to hide how horrified she truly is about the tryouts for the ballet, _The Nutcracker_!" Lillie squealed, "Poor Ahiru knows she'd never get the part of Clara, who would be Mytho's partner!" Pike sighed.

"Yeah, or she's just being optimistic," the ginger replied. Lillie rolled her eyes and refused to listen to Pike. The two followed after the less enthusiastic Ahiru.

"Oh... The tryouts are today?" she asked, swallowing back her surprise. Pike sighed and Lillie squealed.

"Oh, poor Ahiru! She'd completely forgotten about the ballet!" Lillie cried, seeming to sympathize with the strawberry blonde. Ahiru groaned loudly, her shoulders slumped slightly when they entered their class.

"I'm from the lower class, of course I wouldn't get the part of Clara," Ahiru told her friends. She at least thought that realistically.

"Don't worry Ahiru! You'll probably get to be a lowly mouse that is righteously slain by Mytho!" Lillie cheered Ahiru on. Ahiru's shoulders slumped over even more.

"I think that's the opposite of what you should've told her," Pike pointed out to the blonde girl, who looked back at her with innocent eyes.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. Pike rolled her eyes as Ahiru began to put on her pointe shoes. The other girls from their class began to slowly trail into the room or prepare for class.

"Alright class! Today is the tryouts for _The Nutcracker_! If you don't practice hard in class today... I'll have you _marry me_!" Mr. Cat called out to the class. A few girls squealed in disgust. Ahiru stood at the bar, ready for whatever drill he had prepared for them that day. Mr. Cat called out his instructions, and Ahiru followed them easily. She'd practiced her pointe in her room the night before. She was already adjusted to them and able to move smoothly through the main movements that Mr. Cat had taught them. It seemed that everyone was surprised that she was actually _good_ at pointe. She'd normally done terribly.

Ahiru wasn't really sure what had changed, but she was doing better in ballet, so maybe she'd be able to receive a good part in _The Nutcracker_. By the end of their class, it seemed that Ahiru had managed to outshine all of the other girls in the basic class.

"Good job today, Ahiru," Mr. Cat praised her in front of all the other girls, "If you fall anymore behind Ahiru, class... I'll have you marry me!" Several girls let out cries of horror, and Ahiru sighed, glad that the phrase wasn't directed toward her that time. She left class with a wide smile on her face. She walked toward the tryouts with the talkative Lillie and shocked Pike.

"I'm so sad! Our Ahiru became good at ballet!" Lillie cried fake tears. The blonde would seem depressed to anyone but her friends.

"I'm surprised, Ahiru... When did you get that good at ballet?" Pike asked curiously, trying to shrug of the initial shock of her newfound ability.

"I practiced a lot... That's all," Ahiru replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You practiced a lot before... So this is just some crazy epiphany of talent, huh?" Pike reasoned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Our poor Ahiru still won't get the roll of Clara though! What use is that talent then? She used to be so useless! What did you do with our old Ahiru?" Lillie complained sadly. Ahiru stared at the blonde for a moment in shock.

"I'm still the same, Lillie..." Ahiru assured her blonde friend, "Just a little more 'able' to do ballet." Lillie ignored this and continued on crying until they reached the area where the tryouts would be held.

"What are you doing for you tryout?" Pike inquired suddenly. Ahiru jumped at the sound of her voice since they'd been silent for a little while.

"Umm... I'm not sure," Ahiru replied, "Maybe the dance Clara does in the beginning of the ballet with her new doll, the Nutcracker."

"That would be a good one," Pike encouraged her friend gently.

"Oh, poor Ahiru! What if you mess up? Then you'll never get a part!" Lillie cried, placing her hand on her forehead dramatically. Ahiru sighed.

"I'll just have to try won't I?" she told them. Pike nodded, smiling slightly. She was glad that Ahiru was beginning to have a little self-confidence.

"NEXT!" a voice cried, and it was Ahiru's turn. The strawberry blonde nervously padded out onto the stage to meet the eyes of the director herself, Ms. Edel. The green haired woman stared back at Ahiru with a pleasant smile gracing her pale face. Her assistant, Uzura, was the one calling next. She also had green hair and seemed to be a playful young child. Ahiru bit her lip. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She took in a deep breath. It was now or never. _Here goes nothing..._

__**Please Review~ I'd be happy to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing. If you have an idea, I'd be happy to consider it too.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Well... I couldn't sleep any more once my clock read 5 o'clock in the morning... So this is what happened instead. A chapter! :D Anyways, I watched two sci-fi movies so I couldn't get this up last night... so I guess it's late. I'm sorry! D:**

**Thank you for Reviewing:  
><strong>

**Pichicha123  
><strong>

**seqka711  
><strong>

**Fakiru 4 ever  
><strong>

**Here's your chapter where Fakir comes back into the story. I hope you like it~ Some of you were worried that I'd forgotten about him. I'd left Ahiru and Fakir for a little, but now I've come back to them. This is such a cute chapter to me!  
><strong>

**Before I tell you anymore...  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer-_ I do NOT own Princess Tutu in any form or fashion. Therefore, I don't own these characters. Not even slightly, but this plot. I OWN that.  
><strong>

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

Chapter 6

Ahiru left her room extra early the next morning. She had to find out what part she'd received for _The Nutcracker_. It was important to know how much she'd have to practice after her ballet classes every afternoon.

"Did you hear about the ballet?" one girl whispered as Ahiru walked by.

"Yeah! Some basic class girl got the roll of Clara," another girl replied. Ahiru, of course, paid no attention to this as she looked at the postings.

"It's unbelievable. What was Ms. Edel thinking?" the first girl added. Ahiru stared at the list in pure shock. After all that Pike and Lillie had said, she'd been prepared for the part of a mouse... but not _this_.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," the second girl sighed. The first nodded, and they headed off to class. Ahiru remained, staring at her name on the list.

"I'm... Clara? But how?" she gasped quietly to herself. She turned away from the list. There had to be some kind of mistake. She couldn't have appeared to be that good to Ms. Edel. That was impossible, but... if it wasn't one, then she end up dancing with Mytho!

Ahiru went bounding off to prepare for class, filled with a newfound excitement. Mistakes on the listings were unheard of. So she was Clara... Now she'd have to practice a lot every day.

"Ahiru! What part did you get?" Pike asked her after class.

"Clara," Ahiru answered, smiling brightly. Pike's step faltered.

"You're kidding... right?" she gasped in shock.

"Our whimsical little Ahiru could never achieve something like that!" Lillie added.

"Nope. Go and check the list yourselves. It's true," Ahiru smiled, proud of herself. She left her friends then to find an empty practice room.

Ahiru slid on her pointe shoes once more, methodically lacing them up. Her tongue stuck out slightly in concentration, then she stood. Ahiru placed her hand lightly on the bar. Her long braid bouncing lightly against her back as she rose into pointe.

Her legs shook a bit when she moved away from the bar. Ahiru quickly gained a graceful poise as she began to move through some of the basic steps. She was astonished by how comfortable she was in pointe. Ahiru preformed a pirouette perfectly, and almost had to stifle the surprised gasp that had rose to her lips. She danced about in the practice room, feeling as light as air.

"So. We meet again. I'm surprised that you're in the basic class if you're this good at dancing," someone said from behind her. Ahiru gasped and turned to the person.

"You must be the rumored basic class girl who got the roll of Clara as well," Fakir concluded, "Ahiru." A blush rose into the girl's cheeks.

"Umm... Were you spying on me?" she asked nervously, a bit flustered by all that he'd said and taking it as a compliment.

"No. I just happened to walk in on your practice. Normally, no one is in here," he informed her, crossing his arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she gasped, "I took your practice room, didn't I?" She was blushing in embarrassment. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes... you did," he replied.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered softly.

"You know, Clara is a pretty hard roll, right?" Fakir began suddenly, "Have you ever danced with a partner before either?"

"I do know that... but I also have never danced with someone else before," Ahiru answered, suddenly a bit bashful. Her lack of experience in dancing was embarrassing to her.

"I... I could help you practice," he said suddenly, "b-but only if you want me to." Her facial expression brightened.

"Really?" she gasped, excitement glittering in her bright, blue eyes.

"Sure," he replied, trying to stop the small smile that was tugging at his lips. _What am I even __doing?_

"Thank you so much!" she cried and began to leave, since she was cutting into his practice time, "I'll see you here tomorrow then." He nodded, watching her leave. Once she was gone, he slumped to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself.

**Now, if you have something to say about this. REVIEW! I'd love to know your opinion~ :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter that leads to the idea I have. I hate writing these chapters when I have such amazing ideas for the next one! It makes me unhappy because I want to start on the next chapter already! Ack! **

**Now that I'm done complaining...**

**_Disclaimer_- I don't own Princess Tutu. Which is hilarious because, I don't think you knew that at all by this point.  
><strong>

**I think I love writing about my version of Rue, which is basically how Rue was until the end of the show. Yay~**

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 7

Rue glared at the listings angrily. Some basic class girl had snatched her role out from under her! Now she had some stupid minor roll! Rue could not stand for this! She had to find a way to remove this girl from the standings. Accidentally push her down the marble stairs at the front of the building while congratulating her on the roll, Rue couldn't due that. It wouldn't be nearly satisfying enough. Rue walked to class, trying to formulate a delicious plan of revenge.

This Ahiru girl had to have only a 'few' broken bones. Enough that she would be unable to preform, but then what about the other recitals the school would put on? The ballets that Rue absolutely adored, such as "Swan Lake" or "The Sleeping Beauty". These plays were where there was an important female role that had to be taken by Rue. If this basic class girl had obtained the roll this time, wouldn't she just as easily take it from Rue every other time? Rue had to completely remove her competition, otherwise... Nothing would ever go right for her.

But how? How could Rue completely rid herself of this girl without being made a criminal of some sorts. Rue had to make sure that she wasn't blamed for this at all. Then, she remembered her ability. If she really could teleport, then she had to harness that ability and use it to her advantage. She decided to test it. She closed her eyes and imagined the ballet class, willing herself to appear there.

Fakir walked into the hall that Rue was standing in and watched her disappear right before his eyes. He blinked back his surprise. Was he imagining things now?

Rue smiled gleefully as it worked perfectly. She was able to teleport, and it was so incredibly easy! Now, all she had to do was make a plan that used her ability to teleport beautifully. Rue felt like such a genius! She would definitely sleep well after she finished her plan successfully.

X X X

Ahiru walked to the empty practice room excitedly after her classes. She had a few moments to herself to warm up. She placed her hand lightly on the wooden bar and began to stretch her legs. Then she practiced all of the ballet positions. Once she finished all the basic practices, she began to add in pointe movements. Her legs were growing stronger each day, and she was excelling in the pointe practices.

Mr. Cat had even praised her for landing the roll of Clara. Ahiru was far beyond happy. She was living a dream. It almost made her wonder if it really was all a dream. It seemed almost too wonderful to be true, but every time she pinched herself to make sure, she would yelp in pain and surprise. It was real.

She took in a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders slightly as she spread her arms on either side of her body. She lifted herself into pointe carefully. It was harder without the bar to help support her. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands touching her arms slightly.

"You could use more practice, but you're actually better than the majority of the advanced class," a deep voice told her. Ahiru looked over her shoulder at Fakir.

"Hi, Fakir," she smiled brightly. Fakir barely hid the blush that colored his cheeks at her wide smile. It was as if she'd already put that entire 'incident' behind her.

"Hello," he replied, "Are you ready for your practice?" Ahiru smiled again.

"Of course, I got all warmed up while I was waiting," she informed him, falling out of pointe easily. Fakir nodded his head slightly, and began to tell her what to do. She complied easily, and he seemed to find what she had difficulties with in seconds.

"I can see why Ms. Edel chose you for Clara," Fakir said at the end of their practice, "You definitely have the potential." Ahiru blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, thank you..." she said. He laughed.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious," he replied. Ahiru frowned slightly.

"You don't have to laugh at me!" she cried and left the practice room in a huff. Fakir was left laughing softly in amusement. Their first practice had been a success.

Rue left the school late that afternoon, after a long grueling practice. There was obviously something wrong with her dancing. That was how that girl had stolen her part. She had to practice more if she wanted to make sure that she received the roll after Ahiru was removed.

"Shut up, Fakir! You're so mean!" a pink haired girl giggled. Rue looked over at them with a frown. That girl was so... duck-like. Loud and obnoxious. Rue hated her almost as much as she hated the Ahiru girl, who'd stolen her role. Why was Fakir even talking to a girl with less talent than him? Then it dawned on her. Oh, Fakir wasn't intelligent enough to realize that if he associated with people like Rue more, he wouldn't be so vile.

"I'm not mean, Ahiru," Fakir replied, trying to hide his own smile. Rue's eyes widened in shock. That monstrosity was Ahiru? How? How could such an ungraceful urchin steal her role? Now Rue knew who Ahiru was though. She knew who she was targeting. Rue was going to destroy that girl because now she had a reason. Rue walked to the girl's dorm with purpose. She was going to reap hell for the overly fortunate girl. She now knew that the lists had been a total mess up. Ahiru didn't stand a chance with Rue as her opposition.

**D'aww flirting... Are we curious as to what Rue is planning? She does have an official plan now. What do we think she's going to do? Review with some answers to these questions, and I'll post the next chapter today! How's that for a deal? I would take it, cause I only have this weekend to update. ;_;**

**~ Minatu-chan**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is so exciting! I love how it turned out! AND we're almost to 20 reviews~! The twentieth reviewer should get some sort of prize... I guess you can request something~ But nothing crazy, okay?**

**Anyways... Disclaimer time!**

**_Disclaimer- _As much as I wish I did, I don't own Princess Tutu. (There would sooo be a 2nd season if I did)  
><strong>

**To my latest reviewers:**

**InTheShadowsOfHeros: _was this soon enough?_**

**Isabel Fernandez Carriedo: _you're so dedicate! :') And you changed your name on me! Gahhhh! Well, anyways... I hope you love this one too?_**

**__Cameleon: _I'm glad you think that~ It makes me so happy! XD_**

**seqka711: _I'm pretty sure we're lacking fluff in this one._**

**Warning? I did rate this teen, because I tend to throw in curse words occasionally. So BEWARE for they are here.**

**Okay, ONWARD!**

Chapter 8

Rue woke up extra early the next day with a broad smile on her face. She walked over to her lovely desk, scrawling out a messy note. She knew where Ahiru's locker was. Her plan was flawless. She was so excited!

_Meet me at the intersection of Cherrygrove and Lauderdale at 4 o' clock._

Rue removed her brush from a drawer and ran it through her hair methodically. She would make sure she looked especially pretty on this day. There was no way she'd look shabby on such a wonderous day. She was just so incredibly excited. Why was destroying another's ability to fulfill something so exhilarating?

Rue dressed in her uniform, slinging her dance bag over her shoulder quickly. She exited the dormitory, clutching the folded note tightly. She had made sure her handwriting was messy, and similar to a boy's. That was sure to cause a petty girl like Ahiru to grow excited and come as the note asked her to. Rue was so indescribably cruel.

She placed the note in Ahiru's locker in a swift movement that almost no one would notice. Barely anyone was in the dance school this early anyway. The one she had been concerned about was definitely not there as well. The plan was in place. Rue went to change before tromping off to class where she would see Mytho. Maybe they would go on a date tomorrow. Rue knew she would feel up to it then. Rue entered the classroom cheerfully, finding Mytho awaiting her as expected.

"Mytho!" she cooed happily, draping her arms around his shoulders and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. A small smile spread across his face.

"Hi, Rue," he smiled through lightly shadowed amber eyes. Rue furrowed an eyebrow curiously.

"Is there something wrong, my darling?" she inquired curiously, dropping her arms just in case he needed some space.

"Well, no... not really. It's just yesterday..." he began, seeming to have a hard time collecting his thoughts. Rue tilted her head slightly in a manner that urged him to continue.

"Yesterday I had my first practice with the girl who has the part of Clara, and this weird butterfly feeling came to my heart. I don't understand it... It was strange how alluring that girl was when she danced," Mytho admitted to his girlfriend. Rue's eyes widened in shock and horror. Then she slumped slightly in pain. A murderous intent collected in her heart, and her entire plan was altered. That afternoon... all it would take, was a _push_.

X X X

Ahiru woke that morning on time, as usual. She stretched her arms high above her head before removing a tray of birdseed from her closet. She set the tray on the windowsill before opening the window for the large mass of hungry birds.

"Thanks so much, Ahiru-chan!" one twittered through a full mouth.

"You're so sweet!" another added. Ahiru smiled at their compliments.

"I'm glad that I could be of some use," she replied then went to change for school. She brushed her hair a little before tossing it into a messy braid. Once she was done, she dashed out of the dormitory in her usual manner, since she was used to being late.

"Ahiru? Why are you running?" a familiar voice asked. Ahiru skidded to a stop to look over her shoulder at the person.

"Hi Fakir!" she smiled, avoiding the question. He walked up to her with a sigh.

"You're avoiding things again," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Am not! You're just being weird!" she countered in pretend anger. He shook his head with a small smile on his face. How had a single encounter _with the addition of certain events_ connected them like it had? Or... was he just imagining things? Or... having really strange, vivid dreams of a girl?

"Now you're the weird one," he teased gently. She frowned, a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"I'm still not as weird as you!" she replied, storming off to change into her ballet clothes for class. Fakir stared after her for a moment before walking away.

Ahiru let out a small excited squeal when she found the note in her locker. Pike, who had somehow managed to lose Lillie, looked over Ahiru's shoulder in curiosity.

"Whoa! It looks like someone got their first love letter!" Pike smiled, "You should definitely go to find out who the brave soul is." Ahiru blushed deep red.

"You think it's Mytho?" she asked, looking rather hopeful. Pike rolled her eyes. She was actually betting on that boy Ahiru had been hanging out with was going to confess. He had to like her if he was hanging around her, especially since he was their upperclassman, their _senpai_.

"Yeah of course... but don't get your hopes up, because it could turn out to be someone unexpected," Pike replied with a wink, which made Ahiru wonder if she knew something.

"Pike! What are you hiding!?" Ahiru cried after her friend, who was headed to class. Ahiru sighed and went to go change quickly. Who could this mysterious person be? It had to Mytho! When they'd practiced together the day before, Ahiru had felt like it was meant to be! Oh, how she hoped it was Mytho.

X X X

After her classes, which ended at 3:30, Ahiru went by the empty practice room to leave Fakir a note before rushing off to change.

_Fakir, I'm going shopping today. Don't worry about practice today. ~Ahiru_

Ahiru then ran off to her dorm room to change into something cute. She was so incredibly excited. She had her hopes up that it was Mytho. Even if he had a girlfriend, their love would be a forbidden one, which was _so_ romantic.

Ahiru changed into a pale yellow sundress with an orange sash and a little duck foot shaped pocket on her left breast. Ahiru brushed her hair until it shone and fell in perfect waves. Then she left school to find the intersection. Excitement clutched her heart so tightly.

X X X

Fakir walked into the practice room, only to find it empty. Surprise fluttered over his face, and he noticed the little note. It was written on a pale yellow sheet of notebook paper with an orange edge that held a duck in right corner. It was just like her to have something like that at her disposal.

_Shopping? Why didn't she mention it earlier?_ Fakir contemplated this for a moment as he walked out of the empty room, happening to run into a girl with raspberry colored hair. She looked up at him in surprise. _Well, she is a bit... capricious._

"Huh. So I guess it wasn't you..." she muttered, which confused Fakir.

"What do you mean by not 'me'?" he asked, staring the basic class girl down.

"Oh. Ahiru received some note about meeting a secret admirer at some intersection today. It was pretty interesting to find out it wasn't you," the girl replied, then walked off. Fakir began to connect the dots pretty quickly. Rue's out of character happiness... Ahiru rushing off without a thought... His eyes widened.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I better not be too late!_

Fakir ran out of the school gates. _At a fucking intersection? Does she plan to kill Ahiru!?_ He ran faster than he had ever run before. It was almost as if hell was chasing at his heels, and it really was. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't manage to save her in time. Could he manage to turn time back? He'd never tried that before...

X X X

Rue teleported to find herself directly behind Ahiru. It was such a busy intersection. All it would take was one simple _push_. Then she'd just disappear, as if she was never there. It would simply be an accident. That was _all._ She reached out confidently toward the unsuspecting pinkette. She'd never know what hit her.

_All it took was one single push..._

__**AHHH! It's a cliff hanger! It's been so long since I've done that... ((Apples and Cinnamon, you guys... It gets no love. It's been on a cliff hanger for weeks and no reviews ;_; It's a story for KH junkies, so I can't make you guys read it if you don't know what Kingdom Hearts is...))**

**Review! Twentieth and Twenty-fifth reviewers get special self-chosen rewards! (e.g. a one-shot dedicated to an OC/pairing/character of their choice under the topics that I have written about before and Deathnote. Ermm... OC added into this puppy, though it would end up a minor. BLARGH. Basically whatever you can think of). **

**While I was typing this, I kept writing Shiru instread of Ahiru... **

**~Minatu-chan**

**P.S.**

**Check of Apples and Cinnamon! If you know Kingdom Hearts of course~ XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello there! I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to update! I had the story idea all in my head and was ready to go not long after I wrote Chapter 8... but then I didn't have time, then I wasn't in the mood... and BLAH! I spent 30 minutes trying to find the piece of paper I'd written the details of this chapter on too... It didn't turn out as good as I wished it would've, but I hope you enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Princess Tutu (jeez... I couldn't remember what it was called for a second there... -.-")  
><strong>

**A special thanks to...  
><strong>

**Alyjayne123 (you have no demands 20th reviewer?)  
><strong>

**Pichicha123 (Because everyone needs an evil character to play around with... Don't worry, she won't remain evil for much longer.)  
><strong>

**Guest (Who are you! I'm so confused... -.-")  
><strong>

**Buffy Summers the Chosen One (I love your profile pic... It's beautiful. ;_; Oh, and thank you for the continued support!)  
><strong>

**xXcanadalovespancakesXx (I wrote you more! XD)**

**jennabennabove (I can't completely remove curse words... I did rate it "T" for the reason that I have a tendency to use them, especially in emotional moments. There's only one in this chapter... I'm sorry!)  
><strong>

**Anony mouse101 (you made my day! And guilt-ed me into writing more... without doing anything at all! Here's your new chapter! :D)  
><strong>

Chapter 9 

The car rammed straight into Ahiru, her bones crunching beneath its tires. Blood splattered onto the sidewalk. Fakir watched in horror, his face paling considerably.

"AHIRU!" He cried, freezing time for the rest of the world. Tears ran down his face as thoughts dribbled through his mind, mostly incoherent ones that were due to emotional stress. _I've got to save her. Turn back time... Turn back!_ A hand fell onto Fakir's shoulder. A strangely dressed man stood slightly behind Fakir. His inquisitive expression confused Fakir.

"Now don't go doing that, Fakir. You'll ruin the experiment," he said carefully. A glare consumed Fakir's face.

"To hell with your damned experiment! I'm bringing my Ahiru back!" Fakir yelled angrily, his green eyes flaring with emotion. Drosselmeyer laughed.

"Now, now Fakir... Watch her carefully," he said, motioning to the carcass people were beginning to gather around. Tears nipped at Fakir's eyes.

"Why do you want me to watch her die?" He asked in a soft voice. Drosselmeyer ignored the teenager, smiling creepily to himself. A white light began to shine from Ahiru's wounds, and as the wounds closed, the light disappeared.

"Wonderful! How magnificent!" Drosselmeyer cheered, "This is an amazing scientific breakthrough! The _gesdin_ worked!" Fakir felt time freeze once more as he turned to Drosselmeyer.

"What are you talking about?" He asked irritably. The man smiled at him.

"Quite the inquisitive one, aren't you?" Drosselmeyer asked him. Fakir sighed, tapping his foot in impatience.

"I want to know about this _experiment_ that Ahiru's involved in," Fakir clarified to the mad scientist. Drosselmeyer glanced at his watch nonchalantly.

"Gesdin is _the tree of life_. It came from another planet outside our galaxy. I don't think it was meant for our planet, or anyone else's, but the material is in you, Ahiru and two other _lucky_ individuals. The rest is the scientist's pleasure to know," he replied with a strange laugh. The man disappeared into the frozen crowd.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We're not done talking!" Fakir yelled after the insane, old man. Time began to crawl forward once more, and Fakir immediately looked toward Ahiru, who stepped easily6 back onto the sidewalk. Relief washed through him as he ran toward her.

"Ahiru!" He cried happily, taking her into his arms. The strawberry blonde let out a surprised gasp.

"F-Fakir!?" She gasped, flushing a bright red. He smiled up at her, barely thinking straight, he was just so relieved. He pulled her away to give her a once-over, just to make sure she was okay.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." he whispered to her, a certain softness in his voice. She squirmed in his hold a little.

"Umm... I'm sorry, but I'm not sure of who you are," she told him in a soft voice. Fakir dropped her out of his arms and took a few steps back.

"But... you just said my name a minute ago..." he replied in a shaking, confused voice. Ahiru looked at him with gentle, sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just don't remember having any friends other than Pike and Lillie. Especially no male friends," she told him in a nervous voice. Fakir's deep green eyes darkened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he whispered, walking away at a fast pace. Ahiru stood there with her mouth hanging open slightly. _You didn't make me uncomfortable! Somehow..._ People gathered around Ahiru, asking her a million questions at once.

"Are you okay?"

"How did you do that?"

"You're amazing!"

"Are you going to sue?"

"Is this even possible?"

"Are you really alive?"

Ahiru had no idea of how she was supposed to reply to any of their words of concern. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Her mind was stuck on one thing. _Who was that boy?_

X X X

Rue groaned loudly the next morning when the news of Ahiru's miraculous survival reached her. Her plan hadn't worked, and she'd been so careful about it to. It just wasn't fair! Not even in the slightest. Rue counted to ten in her head, letting out a sigh. Nothing was wrong. Everything was going just _fine_. No matter how many times she told herself this though, the absolute anger within her wouldn't die out. She was just so pissed off. She stormed out of class that day, dragging Mytho with her. Mytho was in a slight daze, his mind jumbled up with the thoughts of this mysterious Ahiru girl. _Who exactly is she?_

Rue sat beneath the large, oak tree with her boyfriend with a loud, exasperated sigh. He looked at her with dull, yet curious amber eyes. She waited patiently for him to ask what was wrong, but he didn't. Rue growled in frustration.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" She asked irritably. He gave her a gentle smile.

"I figured you'd just tell me," he replied. Rue's eyes widened slightly, and her heart fluttered in her chest. It had been a while since the two of them had acted in such a manner toward each other. Rue's expression softened.

"I don't know, but this basic class girl's sudden popularity is just _pissing_ me off!" Rue began, continuing to rant loudly to her boyfriend. Her deep, crimson eyes intense and unrelenting. Mytho nodded, listening quietly, wondering what about that lively, lower class girl could of done to make Rue so fixated on her. He was beginning to become interested in her as well. Rue's harsh expression relaxed, and she looked over at her boyfriend lovingly.

"You won't have anything to do with her, will you?" She asked Mytho sweetly. He gave his girlfriend a fake smile, but she didn't even notice.

"Of course, nothing except for practices," he told Rue, patting her hand gently. She immediately seemed reassured.

"Thank you," she replied, placing her head on Mytho's shoulder. Mytho stared across the grass at the school, watching a girl with bright pink hair running across the school yard toward the dormitories. He would have _nothing at all_ to do with her, definitely.

**You're an awesome opossum if you review! I bet you're happy with this chapter... :) Very, very happy.**

**~Minatu-chan  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**I want you guys to know, there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of this story... It's been practically six months since I've updated this though. That freaks me out that I've been working on this chapter for that long. It's been really hard to write, all of the characters have darker sides to them here and everything. It might seem a bit messed up?**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I do not own Princess Tutu**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 10

_"FAKIRRRRRRRR-!"_ a soundless voice wailed into the darkness. A single blue-green light shone in all of the darkness of the world. Fakir turns around, trying to find the original direction that she had screamed from, but her voice echoed and rebounded all around him.

Her voice faded and the ticking of a clock filled his mind. The face of a clock appeared, surrounded by millions of gears. Yellow light fell over Fakir like a stage light. He looked around as a voice trickled.

"Your mind is a strange place, my boy," the familiar voice began as Drosselmeyer came into view. One of his eyes rolled around in its respective socket as if it had no particular direction or control.

"It seems death removes what was in someone's mind at the time from existence," the scientist continued, brushing his cloak out of the way. He was wearing an odd combination of a jester and a nobleman's stage costume.

"Quite the jest, if I say so myself," he chuckled. Fakir glared.

"Who said you were allowed to bother me here!" he snapped angrily, red coloring his cheeks. Drosselmeyer ignored this without a moment's consideration.

"...Though, I guess if you were to leave this world for where the _gesdin_ originated, maybe you could get her memories back?" he hypothesized carefully. Then he gazed at Fakir with a mad smile. Fakir barely blinked, his disbelief was impossible to control as it froze him in place.

"But that would be impossible, because without transportation... how could you even consider the idea?" Drosselmeyer replied, disappearing into the darkness that was originally part of Fakir's true dreams... _his nightmares._

.

A young girl with hair that was the color of sunshine laid in a field of grass, humming softly to herself.

"1, 2, 3, 4. Soldiers line up, everything comes out to play," she sang mischievously. Her eyes were the color of the darkest night. She smiled to herself.

"My friends want to come say hi, Miss," she said, sitting up and turning to a shadowy figure of a girl with long, pink hair, "Do you miss him?" The girl's eyes narrowed slightly as she snorted at the figure.

"It isn't good to call to his idle mind, you disturb him."

.

Ahiru sat up in bed quickly, clutching her heart tightly. She felt as if her soul had just left her. Beads of sweat clung to her forehead. She stared out at the night sky, her blue eyes wide with a sort of fear.

What was it that kept her from sleeping? And why did she feel like something in her was gone?

Slowly, she brought herself to her feet, and she dressed in a yellow dress and pulled on some shoes. Ahiru left her room, walking out onto the sidewalk outside of the school gates. She felt a bit lost and confused. Maybe she'd forgotten something when she'd been hit by the car... but there wasn't a scratch on her! And there was that boy. Ahiru couldn't seem to recall a single memory of him. It felt like she'd never talked to him before, but he didn't look like the type to randomly run up to strangers like that, and he knew her name... Ahiru frowned deeply, trying to figure out the answer that was impossible for her to reach.

.

A white knight stood upon a stage lit by a spotlight that looked much like moonlight. His hand was held out to a partner that was not there. He smirked to himself.

"This shall be fun," he said to himself because despite how oblivious he acted in front of others, he knew much more. Rue was jealous of the girl in the lower class. She wanted to remove her from the picture, but it seemed her plan had failed. His amber eyes searched the wood floors as if they held the meaning of life.

_Nothing escapes the seer._

Mytho closed his eyes and saw a girl with red, orange and golden hair. She looked at him and smiled.

_Try and find me, seer_. She mouthed to him. A shadowed figure sat next to her. Mytho stared at it, recognizing whom the shadow seemed to represent. It must have been the embodiment of someone's lost memories.

.

Rue clutched her phone in a single hand, wishing she could just break the thing with her bare hands. Her father wasn't answering her phone calls. She couldn't even begin to understand why he would ignore them! He never did. Rue wasn't quite in the mood to go search out her boyfriend at the moment. She didn't really feel bad about what she had done. She only felt sad that the entire plan had failed.

The ballet was in a week, and she couldn't stop it from happening.

**And so we begin with the serious plot... I'm going to try and update rather regularly until I finish too. And I'm serious about this guys! A movie called "Children who Chase Lost Voices" got me back into the mood to write this, even though the "Epic of Gilgamesh" is what really started this story. Sorry... Even though I worked quite a lot on this chapter, it turned out rather short. **

**To the people who reviewed a million years ago:**

**twinScythes**

**Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS**

**Anony mouse101**

**and all four anons**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! :D**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Please Review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
